


Rosalina Musing: Shy Guy Negative zone

by Heron_Angel



Series: Musings [1]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-30
Updated: 2020-03-30
Packaged: 2021-03-01 03:28:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,231
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23388124
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Heron_Angel/pseuds/Heron_Angel
Series: Musings [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1682248





	Rosalina Musing: Shy Guy Negative zone

In the mushroom kingdom, the phrase ‘save the princess’ was about as common as your everyday hello. Bowser, and by extension his legions of troops, reveled in the consistent kidnapping of the land’s ever youthful matriarch. However, with the current royalty in the process of being rescued (an almost full time process) the nations favorite past time of trussing up royalty was in desperately short supply. Princesses from other lands came to fulfill the temporary leave of the Mushroom Kingdom’s royalty, and such a call suddenly had put the capture of any pretty dame in a crown high on the list of any potential troublemakers.

Quite confident in her ability to help was the galactically based royalty: Princess Rosalina, who took it upon herself to aid the usual group of heroes in their quest to rescue Princess Peach. Unfortunately for Rosalina, however, was the fact that many unforeseen enemies had made their way into the leaderless land, looking to stymie the heroes and deliver her to bowser. Rosalina had found herself at the rough mercy of the baddies of worlds one through three enough times to understand the process. They’d tie her up nice and snug and hide her somewhere so that they could deliver her to the castle when the other heroes were stopped. However, the simple-minded minions spent such a time celebrating their victory that they failed to realize her echoey cries for assistance would be heard by her companions and she would be promptly freed.

Come world 4, Rosalina had begun to understand the in’s and outs of the many tie happy foes she was up against. The warp pipes had been tricky to get down, but now that she had the basics of defending herself out of the way (throwing enemies into other enemies proved very effective!) she was beginning to have a little more confidence. In the darkened hallways of a fort, Rosalina had managed to scamper away from some aptly named shy guys, whom spent most of their time squeaking at each other than actively chasing her. The best these ‘enemies’ did was bump into her and perhaps knock her off balance for a moment, the creatures instantly shying away from the pretty tall girl as soon as they had the best chance to snag her.

Stumbling through the corridors, Rosalina found herself in a well lit room, various beakers, tubes and a curious mix of liquids being prepared as a magikoopa turned, gasped, and swiftly scurried out into the next room, leaving behind a few very confused shy guys as he departed. Rosalina grumbled as she realized she would probably have to deal with the magikoopa later, only to watch in curiosity as the shy guys attempted to salvage a peculiar red potion from where the magikoopa was working. The sound of comical attempted teamwork was almost enough to make Rosalina giggle as she approached the scurrying minions and their squeaky noises. It wasn’t long before the shy guys dropped said potion however, the glass breaking on the ground as a large and very tangible looking red door emerged from the explosion. Rosalina approached the door with mild curiosity, watching the shy guys flee from her as she touched the door. Surprisingly: the door felt very real despite literally floating on nothing, not even a frame, and the curiosity only grew deeper as the princess turned the knob and opened the door.

There, right in front of her, was a space completely different from the one she was in and she briefly contemplated what the magikoopa could have brewed up before deciding to see for herself. The realm beyond the door was exceptionally dark, yet for some reason: Rosalina herself stayed bright in this new land, her gleaming dress surrounded by this permeating darkness that she herself seemed immune to. Rosalina heard a familiar jingle as her feet hit something along the ground, the unmistakable sound of the mushroom kingdom’s currency rattling against itself. Just what was a thing like money doing in such a place?

Perhaps the most eerie thing of all in this new location was the low, almost humming sound of a song being played. No matter how much Rosalina moved, she could never get the song to play louder or softer but it was clear it was one of the local kingdom’s folk songs, oddly stuck on repeat and mysteriously never advancing past the opening segment. The princess had decided she had had enough of this strange negative zone and began to make her way back towards the door which had remained where she entered. That was when she saw them.

The creatures were obviously shy guys, their loose attire and masks confirmed that, but the way they approached her was very different from the comical enemies she had encountered before. She hastened her pace, determined to reach the door before they reached her, when she suddenly felt herself pushed backwards and onto her rear. Flustered, Rosalina looked up to see one of these shy guys preparing a length of what looked like rope, it was hard to tell in this darkness. Rosalina went to get up, but her arms were promptly nabbed by her two pursuers and before she could really struggle: she felt the tightening coils around her arms that marked she was being captured. As she switched her focus, the princess realized that the other shadowy ‘tie guy’ had secured a rope just under her knees and was now fastening her ankles together in a nice tight knot, forcing her dainty legs together as she tried to wiggle them back, only to hike up her skirt and reveal her underwear underneath to they clearly not so shy guys. She blushed, feeling the enemies manhandle her as they prepared to secure her more and Rosalina came to grips with the fact that she had been captured enough times that it was starting to be a lot more than just an inconvenience. Blushing, pouting, and surprisingly snug: the Princess let out a short sigh with her cute echoey voice.

‘oh well…’ she thought to herself. ‘At least these guys won’t start gagging me until-’  
Her thoughts were interrupted by a thick pressure against her lips, her mouth parting gently as a thick gag parted her lips and stuffed her up, leaving her to groan against it as she realized that these enemies weren’t intent on her getting rescued any time soon.

“Unngf..!”  
The urgency of the situation only deepened as she saw the door she had come into this world to disappear in a puff of smoke, her eyes widening and then very quickly closing as the world of color came back and she was blinded momentarily by the torchlight and colors. She had returned, as made evident by the color and trio of shy guys cowering in the corner, but what Rosalina didn’t realize was that her binds, upskirt, and now bright red gag (complete with bowser emblem!) were still wonderfully applied to her person as she wriggled around: practically gift wrapped. The shy guys wasted a little time in scooping her up as she squirmed and groaned into that lovely gag, making herself blush madly in the process as she realized she’d fallen victim to a nasty trick.

The shy guys might not have known where she had gone, but they certainly knew where she was going.


End file.
